leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guinsoo's Rageblade
* 15 on-hit magic damage = ** Total Gold Value = * 8% attack speed = ** Total Gold Value = * 48% attack speed = * 5 on-hit magic damage = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passives. * becomes gold efficient at one stack, and gold efficient at 6 stacks. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The effect occurs a static delay after the basic attack was fired (independently of or ), and will occur even if the attack was blocked (i.e ) or it vanished (i.e ). * The effects occur on basic attack and do not interact with abilities that act like a basic attack (i.e , , ability granted ). * The attack that gets Guinsoo's Rageblade's stacks to 6 will benefit from the additional on-hit effect. * One-use on-hit effects, such as and , remain one-use, as the on-hit effect will be consumed by the initial strike and be unavailable for the second. * It is important to know the difference between an on-hit effect (which Phantom Hit will apply) and an on-attack effect (which Phantom Hit will not), these effects are listed below. Hide= |-|On-Hit Effects= :Updated up to . * The following on-hit effects will apply an additional time for every third basic attack: ** (grants an additional stack) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** (applies the damage twice) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** (heals twice) *** *** ** (reduces the cooldown twice) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Generation:}} (grants twice as much Fury) *** *** *** *** *** ** *** (Energy return doubled while only consuming 1 stack of Flurry) *** (Clone attacks) *** (Passive slow) *** (Rage's bonus movement speed) *** (Rage's bonus movement speed) *** (Rage's bonus movement speed) * The following will trigger when being hit by Phantom Hit: ** (reducing his cooldowns) ** (reflect damage) ** (stack application) ** (damage generation) ** (reflect damage) ** (reflect damage) ** (reflect damage) * The following are likely bugged and are not interacting with the item: ** (stack generation) and (10% bonus damage and splash damage) |-|On-Action Effects= * Phantom Hit does not cause you to attack twice. Effects that trigger when you attack or whose counters increase when you attack will only apply once per attack, regardless of Phantom Hit. This affects abilities such as: ** (stack generation and empowered active) ** ** ** ** ** (stack decrement) ** ** ** ** (splash damage) ** (bonus damage and knockup) ** (stack generation) ** (minor bolts) ** (stack generation) * For effects such as , the game will pro-actively use the champion's empowered attack animation if the attack would trigger the effect due to Phantom Hit - e.g. will perform her power animation on every 2nd attack (with Phantom Hit). Strategy * unique combination of traits make it something of a niche item. It is best on basic attack-based champions who benefit from both attack damage and ability power and rely on on-hit effects for a major portion of their damage ( , and ). For such a champion, however, it is recommended to build the item as soon as possible, as the power spike it creates is usually enormous. * The Phantom hit will proc both and essentially doubling the area of effect damage, however the is superior in this aspect as it also deals on-hit damage on the primary target. Old Icon Guinsoo's Rageblade item old.png‎|Guinsoo's Rageblade Trivia * is named after Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak, one of the main creative minds behind League of Legends and creator of Defense of the Ancients: Allstars. ** According to Feak, Guinsoo's Rageblade was created with in mind.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=2851828#2851828 ** It has a similar icon to the Defense of the Ancients: Allstars item Guinsoo's Scythe of Vyse, also named after Feak. * Guinsoo's Rageblade is one of only three items that provide alongside either or – the others being and . * Guinsoo's Rageblade was one of the last items released before the launch of League of Legends itself. * There once existed a bug that enabled to attain negative and attack speed}} with Guinsoo's Rageblade alone.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1506235 * The design is mostly similar to Kratos' blades (God of War franchise), both the Blades of Chaos and the Blades of Exile. Patch History . * Unique magic resistance penetration increased to 15% at all levels from . ;V8.23 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Basic attacks deal 5 physical and 5 magic damage on-hit. * Basic attacks deal 15 bonus magic damage on-hit. * Grants total armor penetration. * Grants magic penetration. * Basic attacks no longer grant % bonus AD}} and % AP}} for 5 seconds, stacking up to 6 times, granting a maximum of and . Still grants the 8% attack speed per stack. ;V8.13 * Bonus AD percentage per stack reduced to % bonus AD}} from . ** Maximum bonus AD percentage reduced to from . * Ability power percentage per stack reduced to % AP}} from . ** Maximum ability power percentage reduced to from . ;V8.9 * Fixed a bug where it interacted recursively with and bonus attack damage-granting effects to grant more attack damage than intended. Now it stacks multiplicatively. ;V8.7 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V8.6 * + + + = . ** + + + = . * Attack damage reduced to 25 from 35. * Ability power reduced to 25 from 50. * Basic attacks no longer deal 15 bonus magic damage on-hit. * Basic attacks deal 5 physical and 5 magic damage on-hit. * Basic attacks grant 8% attack speed, , and for 5 seconds, stacking up to 6 times, granting a maximum of 48% attack speed, , and . At 6 stacks, gain . While at half stacks, champions' next basic attack fully stack Rageblade. * Basic attacks grant 8% attack speed, 3 attack damage and 4 ability power for 5 seconds, stacking up to 6 times, granting a total of 48% attack speed, 18 attack damage and 24 ability power. At 6 stacks, gain . ;V6.23 * Attack speed increased to 25% from 0%. ;V6.9 * + + + = . ** + + = . * Basic attacks deal 15 bonus magic damage on-hit. * Maximum stacks reduced to 6 from 8. * Melee champions no longer gain 2 stacks per hit. * ** Every other basic attack triggers a Phantom Hit on-attack that applies on-hit effects to the target unit. ** Basic attacks deal 20 % AP)}} bonus magic damage to your target and enemy units. ;V5.24 * Damage area of effect radius reduced to 350 from 450. ;V5.23 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V5.22 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Now also grants 3 bonus attack damage per stack. * Attack speed per stack increased to 8% from 4%. * Stacking passive is now . * No longer grants stacks from ability casts. * Melee basic attacks now grant 2 stacks. * While you have 8 stacks, gain . * Basic attacks deal 20 % AP)}} bonus magic damage to your target and enemy units. ;V5.13 * Total cost reduced to from . ;V3.11 * Fixed a bug where the visual effects included the generic "increased movement speed" visual. ;V1.0.0.152 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Stacking passive: ** Ability power per stack reduced to 4 from 6. ** Duration increased to 8 seconds from 5. * Falling grants you 20% bonus attack speed, 10% life steal and 10% spell vamp until you exit combat (30 second cooldown). ;V1.0.0.74 * Fixed an unspecified tooltip error. * Fixed a bug where the first time you attacked a target in an attack cycle, it would not function. * Now triggers on spell cast in addition to hitting a target. ;V0.9.25.21 - Added * ** + + . ** On attack or ability cast, grants 4% bonus attack speed and 6 ability power for 5 seconds, stacking up to 8 times.}} References cs:Guinsoo's Rageblade de:Guinsoos Wutklinge es:Espadafuria de Guinsoo fr:Lame Enragée de Guinsoo pl:Ostrze Gniewu Guinsoo ru:Клинок ярости Гинсу zh:鬼索的狂暴之刃 Category:Ability power items Category:Attack speed items Category:Attack damage items Category:On-hit effect items